popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
2st
- 1P= - 2P= }} |caption = |birthplace = Chiba, Japan |birthdate = February 1st |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Brown |hcolor = Gray |hobby = Bike racing |relative = Uno, Waka-san, Force |like = Hot springs |dislike = Sunday resorts |appearance1 = pop'n music 8 (as part of the Miracle 4) |appearance2 = pop'n music 10, pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = World Tour (formerly) Cyber Arabian KHAMEN BREAK |designer = tera}} 2st is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 10 and the second member of the Miracle 4. Personality 来年公開をめざし、「サイバーアラビアン」いよいよクランクイン！銀幕デビューに胸躍らせながらも、 張り切りすぎてちゃって監督に怒られっぱなしな毎日。　ま、負けねえぞ！ Aiming to be released next year, "Cyber Arabian" is finally being filmed! Even though he's excited about his silver screen debut, he keeps being scolded by the director due to being overly excited. Oh, I won't lose! 2st is the second member of the Miracle 4. He is known to be a movie star. Appearance 2st is a tan-skinned man with brown eyes. He sports a white turban that covers his left eye and is draped around his neck. Around his head are a pair of metal goggles. His outfit includes a lavender-colored robe, a purple vest, and metal shoes. 2st wields a large dagger, and his right hand is cut off and replaced with a robotic hand. Around 2st's chest is a blue scabbard. 2st's original palette is used again in KHAMEN BREAK, from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. 2st's 2P color palette recolors his turban light blue. His vest is olive green with lighter trim, while the rest of his clothing remains unchanged. Cameos 2st's first appearance in Pop'n Music 8 shows his attire to be slightly modified. A yellow headband is wrapped around his turban, his robe is white, and his coat is colored in a lavender hue. 2st sports a pair of light brown sandals instead of metal shoes. His robotic hand is also noticeably absent in his first appearance. Force's FEVER! Win animation in Cyber Rockabilly gives 2st black clothes of white. His hair is also shown to be gray, and his turban is colored red. 2st's skin tone is darkened into a brown hue, and his sandals are gray and red as well. His eyes are black instead of brown. 2st also has a minor cameo in the Pop'n Xmas animation from Pop'n Xmas 2004 ~Tenshi Noutagoe~. He wears his original attire from Pop'n 8, although his headband is decorate with gold stars. A roast turkey is held on his dagger. In Uno's Dance and Win animation in Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!, 2st's appearance is much like that of his first one. He once again wears plain sandals and his right hand is no longer robotic. He wears a red gown under the main part of his vestment, gold bracelets, and has a small amount of chin stubble. Uno's 2P color palette alters 2st's clothing into shades of yellow. 2st's skin tone is colored brown, and his eye color is pale forest green. He has orange sandals and light cream colors on his outfit, and a goldenrod color on the rest of his clothing. 2st's sword is colored blue. In Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE, 2st appears once more in Force's Win and Dance animations. In his Dance animation, 2st is shown with an outfit similar to his debut, albeit with yellow goggles, a blue jewel decorating his turban, and gray pants and sandals under his robe. He keeps his robotic hand as well. In Force's Win animation, his attire seems to return to its Pop'n 10 design, as he regains his older goggles. In 2P Force's Dance animations, 2st's attire shifts into blue. His goggles remain yellow and his sandals gray, and the hilt of his dagger is red. In 2P Force's Win animation, 2st returns to his original 2P palette from Pop'n 10. 2st makes an appearance on the Dance Dance Revolution jacket for Cyber Arabian, wearing his original attire from Pop'n 8, combined with his newer goggles. NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Battle (Phase Miracle 4) オレたちの映画見てくれたの？ 照れるな・・・。サンキュー。 じゃ、お礼に１曲。 リクエストはどれにする？ Have you seen my movie? Don't be shy... Thank you. Well, I'll perform one song as thanks. Which one do you request? Etymology 2st is simply a portmanteau of "2" and "first", noting that he is the second member of the Miracle 4. Trivia *While 2st's animations show that he wields his sword with his right hand, a few of his other cameo appearances show that he wields it with his left. *2st's birthdate is identical to Kagome's. **February also marks that 2st is the second member of the Miracle 4 to debut in a Pop'n Music game, and references his name as well, with February being 2, and the 1st being the latter part of his name. *2st's Magical 4 counterpart is Nbiri. *2st is one of the several characters who have number etymologies for their names. **Uno, from Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! and the Miracle 4, is the number 1. **Anne, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park and the Magical 4, is the number 1. **One, from Sunny Park, has the same number. **2st, from Pop'n Music 10 and the Miracle 4, is the number 2. **Nbiri, from the Magical 4, is the number 2. She will later make a debut probably in Pop'n Music Lapistoria. **Waka-san, from Pop'n Music 12 Iroha and the Miracle 4, is the number 3. **San, from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia and the Magical 4 is the number 3. **Force, from Pop'n Music 9 and the Miracle 4, is the number 4. **Quattro, from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET and the Magical 4, is the number 4. **Yon, from Iroha, is the number 4 in Japanese translation. **One of the characters of the group, Goshichi, from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden, is the number 5, while the other is 7. **Roku, from Pop'n Music 6, is the number 6. **Nana, from Pop'n Music 7, is the number 7. Gallery Animations 2st8.gif|2st's animation in World Tour 2stNeutral.gif|Neutral (Cyber Arabian) 2stGood.gif|Good 2stGreat.gif|Great 2stMiss.gif|Miss 2stFever.gif|FEVER! 2stLose.gif|Lose 2stWin.gif|Win 2stFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Screenshots old 2st.gif|2st in Pop'n Music 8 2st.gif 2stF.png|2st in Force's FEVER! Win animation in Pop'n Music 9 2P2st.png|2P 2st 2st14.png|2st in Uno's Win animation in Pop'n Music 14 2stU.png|2st in Uno's Dance animation in Pop'n Music 14 2stU2P.png|2P 2st in Uno's dance animation 2stForceDance_1P.png|2st in Force's Dance animation in Pop'n Music 17 2stForceDance_2P.png|2st in Force's 2P dance animation 2stForceWin_171P.png|2st in Force's Win animation 2stForceWin_172P.png|2st in Force's 2P Win animation Mira4.png|2st in Pop'n Xmas Profile 2st.jpg|2st's early sketches from Pop'n Music 10 2st3.jpg| 2st2.jpg| Arrabbiata-DDRAlbumArt.png|2st on the Arrabbiata DDR jacket Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Miracle 4 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 10 Category:Pop'n Music 10 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 10 AC Characters Category:Males